


Stay with me, Forever.

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford comes up from the basement after a long day of work and since Dipper and Mabel are having a sleepover and the twins have the house to themselves, Ford decides to have some fun with Stan. Dominant! Ford and Bottom! Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me, Forever.

Ford leaned back in his chair and sighed. He glanced at his watch and it read 11:29 PM. “Damn, I have been working for 12 hours straight…” Ford grunted, as he rubbed his eyes. Ford got up from his chair and stretched as he walked towards the elevator that led to the upstairs Mystery Shack, which had closed hours ago. Stan was sitting in the living room, still wearing his suit, watching the television. Stan jumped as he heard the elevator hum as it lifted his brother upstairs. Stan sat up and prepared himself for his ‘lovely brother’s’ presence.  
Ford stepped out of the elevator and went through the ‘employee’s only’ door that led to the living room of the house. He glanced at his brother as he went straight into the kitchen. “Hey, Stanley…” He muttered, opening the fridge. “Yeah?” Stan said, entering the kitchen. “Where are the kids? Usually, I would hear Mabel and Dipper thumping around and giggling up there at this hour…” Ford asked, pulling out a plate with plastic wrap and ‘Grunkle Ford <3’ written on it. “Oh, Mabel and Dipper are having a sleepover with Wendy and Soos. So, it’s just you, me, and the floorboards.” Stan said, as Ford sat at the kitchen table. Stan sat next to him.  
Ford looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, questioning. Stan mimicked him, raising his own eyebrow and snickered. Ford swallowed a bite of his sandwich and chuckled, “I see you are still the same smartass you were when we were kids.” Stan grinned and blushed a bit, “Hehe, yeah. I kinda kept that part of my personality with me, forever.” Ford stood up and planted a kiss on Stan’s cheek. “Will you stay with me, forever?” Stan blushed and looked at Ford, speechless. Ford looked at Stan and leaned his head to right like a little puppy who doesn’t understand the word ‘sit’. “Yes…I will stay with you…forever.” Stan said, getting close to Ford’s face. Ford smirked and kissed Stan and pushed him against the wall. “Good…that is exactly what I wanted to hear…” Stan grunted as Ford rubbed his crotch with his knee. Stan felt himself getting hard as Ford kept kissing him, only stopping to take quick breaths.  
Ford felt his own member growing harder. He began unbuttoning Stan’s suit whilst rubbing Stan’s quickly growing erection. Ford allowed the suit jacket to slide off of Stan’s body and land on the ground. Ford began removing Stan’s dress shirt while still rubbing Stan’s erection with his knee. Soon the shirt was on the floor and Ford began to suck on Stan’s neck. “Oh god! F-Ford! ~” Stanley moaned. Ford sucked hard leaving a mark on Stan’s neck. Ford moved down to Stan’s nipple’s and began sucking and licking them. “F-Fuck…Ford…. D-Don’t stop…” Stan moaned, overwhelmed by pleasure. Ford stopped as he felt a pair of hands removing his trench coat. After the coat was removed, the sweater was the next to go. The sweater was thrown to ground and Ford’s dress shirt quickly followed. 

Ford moved down to Stan’s pants and unbuttoned them and pulled them down to Stan’s thighs revealing boxer’s with a sizeable bulge in them. Stan breathing deepened as Ford rubbed Stan’s member through the cloth. “A-Ah~ F-Ford~” Stan moaned. Ford tugged down Stan’s boxers allowing Stan’s member to spring out. Stan moaned as the cool air brushed over his cock. Ford took hold of Stan’s length and began to stroke his length earning pleasured moans from his brother. Ford lustfully kissed Stan as he continued to stroke his brother’s length. Ford pulled off Stan’s pants and boxers and he then placed two fingers in Stan’s mouth. “Suck.” Ford commanded.  
Stan did as his brother said and sucked on his brother’s fingers. Ford pulled his fingers out of Stan’s mouth and rubbed them against Stan’s entrance while still stroking him. “A-Ah~ F-Fuck, F-Ford~” Stan moaned as Ford’s finger entered him. A few moments later, Ford added another finger and started to stroke faster. “F-Ford~ I’m g-going to…. GAAAHH!” Stan shouted as released his seed all over his chest and stomach. Ford picked up Stan and laid him on the table. “F-Ford? W-wait!” Stan protested as Ford laid his brother on the table. Ford pulled a small bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket. Ford unbuttoned his pants and pulled his boxers down allowing his member to spring free.  
Ford rolled the condom on and then rubbed some lube on his member. Ford then placed his tip at Stan’s entrance. “Ready, Lee?” Ford asked. “Yes, Sixer. I want you to fuck me.” Stan replied. Ford slowly pushed his length into Stan as he did, Stan moaned as each inch was pushed inside of him. Ford was pushed all the way in and he waited for Stan to give him a signal to start moving. “For Fuck sake, just move already!” Stan said, impatiently. Ford then slid out of Stan and then thrusted back in and after a few thrusts and getting into a rhythm he hit a spot and Stan screamed, “YES, THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE FORD!” Ford began hitting Stan’s spot with each thrust and pretty soon both men were at their limits. “Ford, I can’t hold it anymore!” Stan grunted. “Neither can I!” Ford said as he thrusted into Stan, as quickly as he could. Stan released his load onto Ford’s chest as Ford released inside of Stan. Ford pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash.  
He then collapsed onto Stan and Stan whispered, “Will you stay with me forever, Ford?” Ford lightly kissed Stan’s chest and replied, “Yes, I will stay with you forever…” The two males soon gathered their clothing went to the upstairs bedroom, quickly falling asleep beside each other.


End file.
